An Unexpected Romance
by PineconeSprout
Summary: Romance is not permitted in the work place...is it? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Romance**

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up on the desk. It was finally over, it was 5:59 and in just one more minute he would be free to make his way home. The corners of his lips turned up at the thought as he leaned further back, the chair creaking loudly in protest. He was so engrossed in the thought of relaxing that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps making their way to his cubicle.

"Oi, Nara!"

He practically fell out of his chair when a hand suddenly clasped down on his shoulder. This caused an abrupt bout of hysterical chuckling to leave his lips, to which he promptly stifled.

"What is it, Inuzuka?"

The sharp eyed man behind him grabbed ahold of his chair and turned it 180 degrees so that they were making eye contact, but Shikamaru peered over his shoulder to see the rest of the group. He could see Naruto and Shino from accounting, and what looked like Tenten from the design department and that crazy blonde who always wore short skirts..he was sure her name was Ino...but that was only because her name was similar to his mother's.

"Call me Kiba! How many times have I told you? Oh..and no excuses tonight, you promised last week that you would join us for after work karaoke."

Shikamaru scowled up at the man before him. What Kiba said was not the complete truth, he hadn't actually promised he would go this week. He had actually said 'rain check', which in his mind meant that he would get to it when he could get to it. It wasn't that he had anything against Kiba (besides the fact that he was loud and intrusive), but Karaoke and drinking weren't really his thing.

"Well actually-" Shikamaru was suddenly cut off as Kiba jerked him from his chair with his elbow locked around his arm.

"I'm glad you're joining us! This is going to be so great!" Wild cheers from the group erupted from behind him as he rolled his eyes. What could he do now? He was practically being held hostage.

Shikamaru checked his watch, but the numbers kept floating up off the glass and he couldn't catch them. He sighed as he looked around. Half of the group were passed out, (he only knew four of them who were from his division) and the other half were in a deep discussion about something or another. Shakily he reached over to the table and hefted himself from his seat, standing shakily as he walked toward the door. He didn't know how much alchohol he had consumed(because he had been practically forced to drink by Ino), but he was starting to feel weak and his mind was starting to shut down.

"Wher you think yer goin?"

Shikamaru blinked at the face infront of him, trying to place a name to the morphing features infront of him. The only identifiable thing about this person was the blur of pink hair that was covering the top of her head, and the name was just on the tip of his tongue..what was it? ..Sakura? but instead of saying anything intelligible he just stood there staring at her.

"You haven been playin with us!" Sakura pouted as she grabbed his shoulders and steered him back towards the table. For some reason his body cooperated with her, and he found himself sandwiched between two young women, Ino the domineering sake master and a blushing girl with black hair.

"So what should we play now?" Kiba asked as he wrapped both of his arms around the girls beside him, who both giggled as he squeezed them gently.

"I know!" Ino suddenly shouted as she reached toward the center of the table, grabbing an empty bottle and shoving the rest to the floor in a clatter of breaking glass. "Spin the bottle!"

"That's a great idea!" Sakura squealed as she snuggled closer to a black haired guy who looked bored out of his mind. "I want to go first!"

So the game began and the bottle was spun. Shikamaru watched in absolute fascination as the bottle blurred with speed and slowly became visible as it slowed. The realization that it had stopped and was pointing at him didn't dawn on him until the busty pinkette was leaning over the table and placing her hands on his cheeks.

"Looks like it's me and you big boy." She crooned as she leaned forward and their lips connected.

Her mouth was a strange combination of favors: Sake and bubblegum. Shikamaru leaned forward into the kiss to get a better taste, but suddenly they were separated and he leaned back in a daze.

Everyone laughed at his expression, except for the dark haired man that sat beside Sakura, who suddenly started mumbling about the stupidity of the game.

"Was it that good?" Naruto said as he leaned over Ino's lap, who promptly pushed him back with a string of softly spoken profanities.

Shikamaru shrugged at him in response and watched as the next person took the bottle and spun it, each time there was a sudden burst of laughter or a string of curses before they locked lips. His eyes began to wander as his head began to swim, the faint sound of music playing behind them. The lights in the room were dim, but the TV screen caused a slow strobe like effect as it lit up. All sound seemed to drown out as he looked to his left and caught a glimpse of the girl beside him. Her head was slumped over onto the back of the seat and her eyes were closed.

He turned to look at the rest of the group who were all too consumed in their game to hear him ask if they should wake her up, so he turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey miss..wake up. You shouldn't fall asleep in a place like this." He nudged her softly, before resulting in using more force, but she didn't wake up.

He turned to his other side and watched as Ino and the others began to stand up and head toward the door, but he reached out and grabbed her hand so that he could have a word with her. She turned to him with large teal eyes, her mouth already curling into a snarl, but before she could say a word he asked, "Hey what should we do with her?"

Ino peered around him and frowned, "Oh Hinata? Just leave her there, she always does this."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her as she pulled her hand from his grasp, and watched in amazement as everyone filed out of the room. How could they just leave her here? He looked around the room and found that the other half of the group from before had also left. When had they gone? While they were playing the bottle game? Shikamaru turned back towards the raven haired girl, who without his body to hold her up, had fallen over to rest on the cushions of the booth.

Should he leave her? He bit his lip, but what should he do with her? Suddenly an idea came to him, and he started to search around the table for a purse or something. Maybe she would have her identification and he could get her address. Then he could send her home in a taxi...but as he searched he found that there were no bags or purses in the room. Panic started to creep up his spine. What if he left her here and something bad happened? His sense of responsibility was starting to really bug him, he wanted to just leave her there without a worry, but he knew that his conscience wouldn't allow it. So he did the only thing he could think to do. He picked her up and walked out the door with her in his arms.

He carried her all the way to the subway, and after a few curious glances he began to think that he had made the right choice. He was glad it was Friday, that way they would both be able to sleep off the alchohol and perhaps get over this strange ordeal. He hoped she wouldn't think badly of him, after all he was doing all of this for her own benefit.

As the train came to a halt Shikamaru stood and picked her up again, and he carried her up the stairs and out onto the street. There was hardly anyone around now, just a few scary looking teenagers and a few cars on the road. He was glad he only lived half a block from the subway, as the longer he carried her the more difficult it became to keep a hold on her. She kept slipping and sliding down his body, and he couldn't get a firm grip on her in fear that he would hurt her in some way. He tried not to notice her skirt riding up, or the way the top of her blouse had come unbuttoned.

Shikamaru made it to his apartment without any major mishaps, and narrowly avoided hitting her head against the door frame. He sighed as he let her down on the couch, collapsing back on his bent legs in exhaustion. He was amazed he could even carry her that far with however much alchohol he had consumed, and mentally patted himself on the back for his good work.

After taking a quick shower and getting ready for bed, he returned to the living room to place a blanket over her. He smirked at her sloppy expression; her mouth hung open and she was drooling on his couch cushion. He briefly thought of taking a picture but decided against it as he walked to his room and climbed in bed. Sleep easily found him, and only seconds after his eyes closed he was dreaming of a pink haired girl and a sloppy kiss.

Shikamaru stretched his arms over his head as he yawned, his back popping as he stretched his legs. His eyes popped open as his toes contacted something soft and fleshy, and was completely overcome with shock as something slithered across his chest.

"Oh Kami...please not a snake." He breathed as he slowly turned his head to the side, his eyes squeezed into slits.

He stared at a messy knot of raven hair infront of him and raised an eyebrow. Was there a person in his bed? Shikamaru looked down at his chest and his eyes widened. Naked? He lifted up the sheet and confirmed it. Completely naked. How had that happened? He distinctly remembered falling asleep after getting into his pajamas last night..so how was he naked...in a bed..with- oh Kami...had he slept with the girl from the Karaoke bar? He turned and looked again, the back of her head was facing him. How had this happened? Shikamaru suddenly threw the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed, and walked around to get a better look of her.

His eyes widened as she turned over onto her back and stretched, the sheet slipping off of her breasts and sliding down her torso. He blushed as he turned and scampered out of the room. He didn't want her to wake up and see him ogling her. He scurried around the house picking up nude magazines and shoving them into the couch cushions, picking up dirty clothes and straightening up his apartment. He was so nervous that he didn't know what to do..he had never done anything like this before.

He walked into his bathroom and straightened up the countertop, catching a shocking reflection of himself in the mirror. There were scratches and marks all over his chest and neck. He took a step back as he observed himself. Were those...hickeys...what kind of wild sex had they had? And why couldn't he remember a thing?

Shikamaru held his head in his hands as he sat back onto the toilet, trying to force his mind into remembering the events of last night. How had they ended having sex? He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he tried to recall.

"So stupid.." He breathed out as he wiped his face.

He was twenty-four years old, had just completed his first year of working for the company...and had now had sex for the very first time with a complete stranger. His very first time having sex and he couldn't even remember it! How messed up was that?

Click

Shikamaru froze as the bathroom door slowly creaked open.

"Oh my goodness!"

Shikamaru breathed out slowly as she backed away, and he looked up at her. She was wrapped up in his black sheet with her hair knotted up in all directions. Her cheeks bright red and her strangely pale lavender eyes locked on his..or his body, he wasn't sure.

"I can explain." He said shakily as he stood up, completely forgetting that he was completely naked.

"N-no...I'm sorry Nara-san, I should've knocked." She whispered as she closed her eyes tightly. She continued to back up until she was pressed against the wall. She flinched as he stepped closer.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."

She peered her eyes open as she pointed at him, "Y-you're naked."

Shikamaru looked down at himself in surprise, "Oh.."

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think...I know it's a weird pairing but I think they would be good together. This is Alternate Universe...and I know he is a bit out of character...but I think he would behave differently in a situation such as this. :) flames and criticism accepted.**

**Btw I'm totally a shipper of Ino-Shika usually but wanted a change of pace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning coffee and a decision to be made..?**

* * *

**A/N: Slightly sad that no one reviewed on it, but I'm happy for the Fav's & Follows. I hope you guys keep reading happily.**

* * *

Shikamaru watched his cup of coffee intensely, noting how the steam curled and floated up into non-existence. He purposely was NOT making eye contact with the woman situated across the table from him, mostly because; 1. He can't stand to see women cry...and crying she was, 2. Because she was wrapped up in one of his T-shirts and looked so good in it..., and 3. Because whenever he looked at her she would thrash around in her chair like a mad woman and start stuttering incoherent words. Therefore, he resigned himself to staring at his coffee without saying a word, but the apologies were piling up on his tongue.

"Look..I'm sorry, Miss." he said as he leaned forward, which caused the woman before him to shake in her chair. "I don't even remember what happened last night. I think we should just forget that this even happened and move on with our day to day lives."

"W-what do you m-m-mean you don't remember?" Her voice was quiet, but Shikamaru was taken aback by the murderous gleam that started to grow in her pale eyes.

"Well..." Instantly his self preservation mode was activated, and he tried to back pedal to the atmosphere of moments before. "I just don't want this to eat you up you see, and for all we know...we could have just gotten naked and slept in the same bed." He smiled inwardly at his good thinking when she stopped and leaned back in her chair, her eyebrows knit together in thought, but then she looked up at him with her brows raised and she leaned forward.

"Y-you mean to tell me..that I-I should forget...th-the most a-amazing night of my life, just because you don't remember?" With each word she leaned further over the table, until she was on her hands and knees, right over him.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and averted his eyes, heat enveloping his face and cooking him up. He could feel the devilish smirk trying to form on his lips, but fought it down. _The most amazing night of her life?_ He bit his lip to conceal his excitement.

"Well, if you remember so well ..then why don't you tell me what happened?"

* * *

Hinata sat back down into her chair and blushed, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. How could she have said something so.. uncouth? She peered over at the man before her, still bare chested and slightly muscular. How had she ended up with him? How had she found herself in this situation? She had to admit that last night was spectacular...nobody had ever made her feel the things that he had, but how could he have forgotten? Her lip puckered out as she looked over at him, he was scowling at his coffee cup, his cheeks painted red and his eyebrows knitted together.

He was a very handsome man, but this wasn't how she envisioned losing her virginity. She had imagined; meeting her true love, dating for a few years, getting married, and then came t-that part. Hinata looked down at her thighs and rubbed her hands down them, gripping her knees tightly. She knew what she had to do, it was the only thing that she could think of that could save her dignity... It wasn't very orthodox, but it seemed like the best course of action.

"Please take care of me!" She shouted as she bowed her head, narrowly missing the corner of the table.

Silence followed for a few moments before she peered up at him, the look of complete shock on his face almost made her giggle. She could tell that he was thinking thoroughly on the subject, after all...he wasn't exactly obligated to take her into his care, but the fact he was even considering it made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Well.." He said as he stood up, "Are you hungry?" she watched him scour the kitchen and search every cabinet before he turned and locked eyes with her. "Wanna eat out?"

Hinata smiled as she stood up, the red blush on her face fading to a dull pink. "Yes, Nara-San..t-that would be n-nice."

* * *

"I can't find them," Shikamaru said exasperatedly as he sat back on his bent knees, he peered under the bed again, then crawled over to the desk in the corner of his room. "Are you sure that you had them on?"

"O-of course I d-did, baka!" She stuttered as she snatched the blankets off of her head, apparently unsuccessful in finding her discarded underwear.

When he looked up at her perched on the bed with a scowl he shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Well if they were here we would-" he stopped mid-sentence when he turned his head, his eyes locked on the curtain rod above his window. He could hardly control his grin as he stood up and walked over to the window. "Here they are." He said as he plucked them from their perch.

* * *

Hinata blushed as he handed her the delicate white-lace undies, which had been ripped down the side. She turned her head from him and bit down on her lip. Images of the night before flashed through her mind..

_His hands sliding down her body, the way he roughly captured her lips as he ripped off her panties. She had gasped then, as his hand explored her most intimate of places..._

"We should hurry up and go, Miss." Shikamaru said as he walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. "It's almost noon and they will stop serving breakfast soon."

Hinata nodded as she stood up with her clothes in her hands, brushing her shoulder against him accidentally as she passed. When she entered the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair looked wild and unkept, but thankfully he had a brush set on the counter so that she could fix that problem. After brushing her hair and rinsing her mouth with his mouthwash, she lifted her blouse to her nose and gave it a quick sniff and frowned, it smelled slightly of alchohol, but it was the only thing she had. While she changed she kept looking at the mirror, she looked different somehow. Maybe it was the fact that she knew she _was_ infact different now, although she didn't feel much different. The only thing besides the fact of knowing that she had had sex was that she could feel the dull ache between her thighs, and as she pulled up her skirt she was most thankful for it's modest length.

She walked out of the bathroom with a blush, her hands constantly having to straighten and smooth out her rumpled skirt. Walking around without panties? it made her feel like a pervert.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced over at her, she looked so beautiful sitting under the awning of the café with her raven hair shining in the sunlight. She looked like she belonged in a picture of a magazine, and as he carried their coffee's back to the table he smiled.

_"How did I ever end up here with such a beautiful girl?_ " he thought to himself as he placed the drinks on the table, and in his other hand he held a bag containing their food.

"So you're name is Hinata, right? That's what Ino-San told me last night." He mentally slapped himself for the stupidness of that question..of course that was her name. What a lame way to start a conversation. He took a long sip of his coffee while simultaneously unwrapping his kolache.

Hinata smiled up at him over the lid of her pumpkin spice latte. "Yes that's my name. what's yours, Nara-San?"

Shikamaru hissed as he set his coffee down, it was damn hot! He bit his lip as he looked up at her and her patient expression.

"Oh my name? It's Shikamaru." He watched her nod her head as she placed her coffee on the table, and when she pulled out her phone from somewhere on her person he was slightly surprised.

"May I see your phone?" She asked quietly, with her outstretched hand holding her own cell phone. "You can also put your number in mine."

Shikamaru nodded dumbly as he fished in his pants pocket, not exactly sure why he was complying with her, but what would it hurt? She seemed like a good girl. She didn't seem like someone who he would regret giving his number to. So he handed her his phone and took hers. It was an IPhone with a lavender case, and a strap with a chibi bunny hanging from it. He smiled as he examined it, before going to her contacts to enter his number.

His eyebrows knitted together as his finger hovered over the screen. She only had four addresses in her phone. One of them was the company's number, then her father's (he knew this because it literally said **father**, and the other two he was sure had to also be family. He jerked in his seat when he heard his own phone clack against the table, and quickly added his number before handing her the phone.

He picked up his own and looked through his contacts, scrolling through the hundreds of names before he found hers, with little hearts and music notes decorating the sides. He smiled up at her as he shoved it into his pocket, but he couldn't help but think _"Who is this girl?"_

They ate in a comfortable silence, and before they knew it an hour had passed. Shikamaru was the first to stand, and he bowed to her after checking his watch. "It's getting late, Hinata-chan."

"Oh yes you're right!" He watched her also stand and give him a slight bow. "I guess I should be getting home."

Shikamaru smiled at her as he walked around the table to stand closer to her, for some reason she spoke too quietly.

"Thank you for a wonderful- brunch. I guess you'd call it that." She said with a smile, she laughed nervously as she looked up at him. Shikamaru nodded at her.

"I should be thanking you," he said before he could quite catch himself, and they both stood there blushing for a moment before Hinata pulled out her phone. "I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant," He said as he scratched the back of his head.

He couldn't shake this weird feeling...like maybe this was his last time to be with her like this(although it was also his first time with her). Something inside of him told him to say something, anything intelligible that would stop the feelings inside of him, and before he knew it his mouth was forming words on its own. "Could we meet again?"

Hinata blushed up at him and looked to the ground as a black sedan pulled around the corner and stopped infront of the café. For a moment she just stood there before the passenger side window rolled down, and although he couldn't see the driver, the look on Hinata's face told him that she could.

"That's my ride." She said as she looked between the car and him, for a moment she lingered halfway between the two before walking towards it.

Shikamaru nodded as she opened the door and turned to him.

"Thanks again, Nara-San." She said as she climbed into the vehicle, and he could only wave as he watched the car drive away.

The walk home left him in a complete daze, and he was glad that it was the weekend. When he arrived back at his apartment he walked to his bedroom door and stood in the door frame, looking at the messy sheets.

She never answered him, never told her if he could see her again.

He shook his head as he walked to the bathroom, and as he washed his hands he looked at the marks on his neck with a small smile. "Sex, huh?" He said to himself as he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side. "It would be better if I could remember it."

As he walked back into his room and laid on the bed he sighed, the bed smelled like what he imagined Hinata to smell like, maybe it was some kind of flower? He didn't know, but it was sweet.

* * *

Hinata slumped into the seat and clutched her chest after buckling her seatbelt.

_"He wants to see me again?"_ She thought as she bit her lip. She fished into her skirts pocket for her phone, and looked down at it. Should she text him? She shook her head and slid it back into her pocket. No, she would wait a bit longer...maybe he would text her first.

* * *

The weekend went by slowly for Shikamaru, and on Monday morning he woke up ready for work. As he walked down the sidewalk toward the subway he sighed, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He gripped his phone in his hand as he descended the Metro's stairs, wondering why she hadn't sent him a message yet. Wasn't that why they had exchanged numbers? She never did tell him when he could see her again. He sighed again as he stood on the platform, the screeching of the train on the tracks distracting him from his bleary thoughts.

When he arrived at work he immediately dodged Kiba Inuzuka, but the man followed him like a hound. As Shikamaru sat down in his cubicle he could feel the prickles of someone watching him, and was not at all surprised when he hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you want Kiba?" Shikamaru said as he swirled around in his chair, he faced the annoyance behind him with ease today. (although he really wasn't in the mood for putting up with his shit.)

Kiba gave him a lecherous grin as he crossed his arms, and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he suddenly leaned over to whisper, "I heard that you took Hinata home with you."

"Who told you that?" Shikamaru sputtered as he turned his chair around, his cheeks burning red. He could practically feel Inuzuka burning holes into him with his sharp eyes, and instinctively reached up to cover the hickies on his neck. They had started to fade, but they were still fairly visible.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, this only drew Kiba's attention to the marks that he would've otherwise not have noticed.

"You did! You lucky bastard! How did you do it! I've been trying for years and it only took you one night!"

Shikamaru swiftly turned his chair around and covered the Man's mouth, "Don't be so loud about it, you idiot!" Shikamaru growled through grit teeth. "No one needs to know about it."

"So it was with Hinata-san, hmm?" Kiba said dreamily as he leaned against the cubicle wall.

Shikamaru scowled as he stood up, poking his finger into Kiba's chest. " You can't tell anyone, and if you do I swear to God I will-"

"Easy, easy there! Calm down, Nara." Kiba said as he slowly moved Shikamaru's finger away from his chest, and as he walked away he turned back to him and quietly said, "My lips are sealed. Don't worry about a thing."

Shikamaru stared after his co-worker for a long moment. Could he really rest easy? Kiba seamed like the type of guy who was prone to gossip...was it alright to trust him to stay quiet? He bit his lip as he turned back to his cubicle. He sat down in his chair and stared at the papers for a long time before he finally decided to actually do some work.

It was lunch time before he took a break, and as he stood to walk to the bathroom something in the corner of the room caught his eye. A flash of raven hair going into the hall way._ "Was that her?"_ He thought as he walked toward the exit. She didn't work in his department did she? He made his way down the hall toward the break room, and again he saw the flash of raven black. Where was she going? Shikamaru walked to the end of the hall, to where the elevators were located, and as he turned the corner he saw her standing there.

A smile grew on his face as he walked up next to her, and he cleared his throat as he casted her a sideways glance. Her eyes widened in surprise, and a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hello, Shikamaru-kun." She said quietly, her lips curling up into a glossy pink smile. Shikamaru swallowed hard as he watch her lips move, before he turned his eyes up to meet hers. Had she noticed him staring at them?

"Hello," He said as he shifted from side to side. Why was he so nervous? They had slept together hadn't they? "What brings you to this department?" He said as the elevator door chimed and slid open, without thinking he stepped onto the elevator with her.

"Just picking up reports," she said as she held up a Manila folder of documents. "Could you take me to the tenth floor?"

Shikamaru nodded dumbly as he pushed the button, and the doors suddenly closed him in, alone with Hinata. Shikamaru averted his eyes and she turned toward him, noticing for the first time how small of a space it was in the elevator.

"What floor are you going to?" She asked quietly as they began to ascend, pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she peered at him.

Shikamaru looked at her for a moment before answering, and mentally wanted to slap himself afterwards, "Tenth floor."

"Oh what business do you have going there?" She inquisitively asked, leaning her head to the side.

Shikamaru cursed her curiosity, of course he had no business there! He was just an errand boy who sat in a cubicle on the second floor. He looked over at the display screen, sixth floor? Wasn't this elevator moving a little too slowly? He turned back to Hinata who was patiently awaiting his answer, before finding the most ridiculous excuse. "I was going to ask for a raise."

Hinata's eyebrows shot to her hairline as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh really.. well good luck, Nara-San!" She said as the door opened and the bell chimed. Shikamaru exited the elevator before her and put his arm out so that they wouldn't close on her.

"I've heard that the manager can be very strict, Nara-San. I hope you have prepared your speech to convince them to promote you. " She said as they walked down a wide hallway. "I'll take you to the managers office."

Shikamaru nodded dumbly, all the while feeling a surge of panic rise up in his belly. What was he going to do? Was he really going to ask for a promotion? He has only worked there for a year! Who in their right mind would give him a promotion? He wouldn't lie, he was a hard worker..but was he any better than the other people who worked there? Mainly the majority who have worked there for more than three years? Shikamaru swallowed the spit that was growing in his mouth. What was he going to do? What if the manager laughed at him..or worse...fired him? What if he was demoted?

All of his thoughts suddenly stopped when Hinata opened a glass door that led into a large room. The room was empty, and Shikamaru walked in while Hinata closed the door behind him.

"Have a seat, Nara-San." She said in a tone that he had never quite heard her use before, but he followed her directions. "I'll be right back with you." She said with a smile as she walked around him towards the wall and closed the blinds on the glass door and the glass window that ran down the expanse of the wall. He glanced behind him as she exited through a door to her right, but couldn't quite see what was on the other side of it.

_"She must be the managers secretary._" He thought to himself as he glanced over the desk, to a large window overlooking the business district of downtown Konoha. He could barely hear the honking of horns and the rumble of traffic, but it was faintly there.

He was curious as to what the manager was like. Was it a man or a woman? Were they nice or strict? Shikamaru glanced around the office for any indicators but didn't see any pictures on the wall. There were some picture frames on the desk, but he thought that if he moved them then the manager might get angry, and so he left them be.

_Click_

Shikamaru inhaled deeply as he sat in a more straight position in his chair, and he looked back and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Hinata. He watched her walk around the room and place some papers into a filing cabinet, before she walked toward the desk. Shikamaru stared at her in shock as she sat down in the chair behind the desk and pushed some papers infront of her to the side. In her hand she held and envelope with his name on it, and he felt like the life was draining out of him.

She was the manager? The boss? He had had sex with his boss? What?

* * *

**Leave a review.:) there will be at least a 10 day delay till next chapter as I will be away from the internet zone and my wifi:(! Thank you for understanding!**


End file.
